1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic musical instruments and, more particularly, to electronic percussion instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of electronic musical instruments, including electronic percussion instruments. Electronic drums, also known as digital drums, are a common type of electronic percussion instruments and are typically categorized as drum pads and cymbals. In general, a drum pad is comprised of either a rubber pad or a mesh-type pad.
In a conventional drum pad with a rubber pad, a thin metallic plate is adhered to the rubber pad with a piezoelectric sensor disposed in or near the center of the metallic plate. In a conventional cymbal, the piezoelectric sensor is directly disposed on the rubber pad. FIG. 12 is a diagram of a conventional electronic drum pad and FIG. 13 is a diagram of a conventional electronic cymbal. As shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, the range of signal detection of the piezoelectric sensor is small, especially when compared to the size of the percussion area of the drum pad and cymbal. This may not be a significant issue if and when the size of the percussion area of the drum pad or cymbal is also small. However, an electronic drum pad or cymbal in a 1:1 scale relative to a non-electronic drum or cymbal has a relatively larger percussion area and, consequently, sensitivity of the piezoelectric sensor with respect to percussions on the peripheral region of the percussion area may be diminished. Further, vibrations caused by percussions on the percussion area as sensed by the piezoelectric sensor and a signal generated by the piezoelectric sensor for generation of an electronic percussion sound may be unstable. An electronic sound thus generated tends to be less than ideal.